Kosmita
left rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 2 i The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku. W The Sims 2 kosmici nie posiadają, w przeciwieństwie do innych ras, żadnych specjalnych umiejętności i właściwości innych niż wygląd. Charakteryzuje się zieloną skórą, czarnymi, małymi oczami i włosami. W The Sims 3 są zaś bardzo rozbudowani. Kosmici na początku gry The Sims 2 thumb|left|170px|[[Rodzina Kowalów]] Już na początku gry można spotkać kosmitów i Simów pochodzących od kosmitów. W Dziwnowie mieszka rodzina Kowalów, w której jeden z Simów jest pełnoprawnym kosmitą i ma dzieci, z których jedno jest półkosmitą, a dwoje – w pełni kosmitkami (w skrzyni rodzin: Jedynacy). W tym samym otoczeniu mieszkają również bracia Dziwacy. Jeden z nich jest w kosmicznej ciąży. W Miłowie zaś żyją siostry Kaliente, których dziadek jest kosmitą. W skrzyni rodzin Nowej Politechniki z The Sims 2: Na Studiach także można znaleźć kosmitkę – Stellę Terrano. Tworzenie kosmity W normalnej rozgrywce * Porwanie przez teleskop – dorosły Sim płci męskiej musi patrzyć przez najdroższy teleskop (teleskop za 550§ nie daje możliwości porwania), aby zostać porwanym i zajść w kosmiczną ciążę. Szanse na porwania są małe (0,05%, przy czym wzrasta przy każdym zdobytym punkcie logiki), chyba że Sim ma dodatkową aspirację związaną z nauką, którą można zdobyć mając The Sims 2: Czas Wolny. Wtedy jest możliwość przywołania obcych. * Kula NowyTySenso – jest w dodatku The Sims 2: Nocne Życie. Dorośli simowie - mężczyźni mogą zajść w ciążę kosmiczną również dzięki temu urządzeniu, jeśli są bardzo szczęśliwi albo wcześniej dwa razy zostali porwani przez patrzenie przez teleskop. Ta metoda przynosi większe rezultaty, ponieważ jej skuteczność wynosi od 1,65% do 2,5%, w zależności od tego, jak wiele razy przed tym Sim został porwany. Powyższymi metodami nie można sprawić, aby w kosmiczną ciążę zaszła Simka. Simowie - kobiety mogą urodzić kosmitów (lub półkosmitów) jedynie przez postaranie się o dziecko z kosmitą. Z kodami Każda metoda działa tylko po wpisaniu kodu boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true w widoku otoczenia * Wymuszenie porwania – mając wybranego dorosłego Sima płci męskiej, trzeba kliknąć z wciśniętym shiftem na teleskop i wybrać opcję "Debug - get Abducted". Wtedy sim zostanie porwany i zajdzie w kosmiczną ciążę. Uwaga! Metoda nie działa po zainstalowaniu dodatku Czas Wolny. * Tombstone L&D – należy kliknąć na jakiegoś sima z shiftem, a następnie wybrać "Więcej...", potem "Spawn...", a na końcu "Tombstone L&D". Aby Sim zaszedł w kosmiczną ciążę, trzeba kliknąć na nagrobek, który się pojawił i wybrać opcję "Get Pregnant with...", a następnie "Make me Alien Pregnant". Potem można używać opcji "Speed up my pregnancy" (z nagrobka L&D), aby przyspieszyć ciążę. * Tryb tworzenia Sima – po wejściu w niego należy wcisnąć Shift+N, aby odblokować zieloną skórę i czarne oczy kosmity, potrzebne do stworzenia kosmity. Niestety Sim wygląda jak kosmita, ale nim nie jest. The Sims 3 Ogólny opis Kosmici pojawią się w The Sims 3 w dodatku Cztery Pory Roku. Chociaż nie minęło dużo czasu od wydania Nie z Tego Świata, twórcy znowu wprowadzają nową rasę - kosmitę znanego graczom z drugiej części gry. Znający serię od dawna fani przypominają sobie, że ostatnim razem kosmici pojawili się wraz z premierą gry The Sims 2. W The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku zaprojektowano kosmitów, by w niepowtarzalny sposób ingerowali w pogodę. Twórcy gry mówią jednak, że po prostu nie mogli doczekać się kosmitów w trzeciej części serii. Biorąc pod uwagę ograniczoną rolę, jaką odgrywali w przeszłości, kosmici są istotami, które idealnie nadają się do przywrócenia i zdecydowanego ulepszenia. Z radością też stwierdzają, że kosmici w The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku zapewnią nowe przeżycia, jakich jeszcze gracze nie doświadczyli w serii. Ślady obecności left|thumb|230px|Kosmita badający rzeźbę left|thumb|230px|Sim porwany przez kosmitów W jaki zatem sposób Twoi Simowie mogą odkryć, że nie są sami we wszechświecie? Jeśli Sim nie ma pojęcia o istnieniu życia pozaziemskiego, jego codzienne zajęcia będą przebiegały w zasadzie bez zakłóceń, jak zawsze. Kiedy Simowie śpią, czasami świat odwiedzają kosmici, którzy prowadzą misje wywiadowcze i skanują przedmioty, by zdobywać dane o tej planecie, a czasem zostawiają ślady swojej obecności. Jeśli ujrzysz na niebie migoczące anomalie i usłyszysz dźwięk podobny do wydawanego przez dzwonki wiatrowe, jest szansa, że w pobliżu znajduje się zakamuflowane UFO, które unosi się nad odwiedzającym świat kosmitą. Gdy kosmici nabiorą śmiałości w swoich misjach badawczych na planecie Simów, mogą zdecydować się na eksperymenty przeprowadzane na osobnikach ludzkich. Simowie mogą zostać zbudzeni pośrodku nocy, w tajemniczy sposób wyprowadzeni na zewnątrz, znienacka porwani i zabrani na lot międzygalaktyczny. Nikt nie wie dokładnie, co dzieje się w tym czasie, ale ofiary powracają do domu z niejasnymi wspomnieniami i zaostrzoną paranoją. "Przywoływanie" do siebie kosmity Simowie, którzy pragną przeżyć bliskie spotkanie czwartego stopnia, mogą podejmować się pewnych zajęć, które przyciągną uwagę kosmitów. Oglądanie gwiazd przez teleskop lub zbieranie skał kosmicznych, jakie pojawiają się na świecie.Nie pozostanie to niezauważone przez kosmitów monitorujących aktywność Simów. Ci, którzy poszukują zjawisk paranormalnych, są zazwyczaj zainteresowani kontaktem z tymi istotami z nieba. Gdy kosmici będą znowu odwiedzali świat, Twoi Simowie mogą zacząć budować przyjaźń, a być może nawet związki z nimi. Kiedy te więzi umocnią się, kosmita może zostać wreszcie zaproszony do rodziny, co pozwoli mu lepiej asymilować się w społeczeństwie i kontynuować pracę dla osiągnięcia jego głównego celu. Oczywiście, dane zbierane są przez obie strony i Simowie także chcą dowiedzieć się więcej o kosmitach. Wojsko jest gotowe sowicie zapłacić za zdobycie informacji od dowolnego kosmity, który zgodzi się zdradzić swoich pobratymców. Co więcej, społeczność naukowa jest bardzo zainteresowana potencjalnymi postępami w biologii, jakie może zapewnić przebadanie kosmitów. Każdy kosmita zostanie z radością przyjęty, jeśli zechce rozpocząć karierę jako obiekt testowy w Ośrodku Naukowym. To nowość w The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku. Moce telepatyczno-kinetyczne Gdy faktycznie będziesz mieć kosmitę w swojej rodzinie, przekonasz się, że kosmici dysponują szerokim zakresem mocy telepatyczno-kinetycznych! Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim przystojnym sąsiedzie, przeprowadź na nim skanowanie mentalne i poznaj wszystkie jego cechy. Kiedy zepsuje się przedmiot w domu rekombobuluj go, używając fal energii kinetycznej, aż będzie jak nowy. Jeżeli w domu jest brudno, zaproś znajomego, by uczynić go swoim mentalnym sługą. Każ mu zająć się sprzątaniem,240px|thumb|right 240px|thumb|right|Telepatyczne zdolności kosmitów gdy sam rozsiądziesz się wygodnie i odprężysz. Kiedy pieniądze się kończą, możesz użyć kontrolowanych impulsów mocy mentalnej, by transmutować cenne metale i klejnoty, zwiększając ich wartość, a nawet całkowicie zmieniając ich skład wewnętrzny przez gwałtowne przyśpieszenie naturalnego procesu działania ciepła i ciśnienia, który normalnie trwa przez tysiące lat. I kolejna bardzo ciekawa możliwość: gracze mający zainstalowany dodatek Kariera, będą mogli używać swoich kosmitów, by patrzyli w niebo z wyczerpującym wysiłkiem umysłowym, w celu przyciągnięcia meteoru, który z niszczycielskim skutkiem spadnie w wybranym miejscu. Oczywiście, wszystkie te nowe moce mają swoją cenę; użycie każdej wymaga cennej energii mentalnej. Kosmici osiągnęli taki punkt ewolucji, że nie muszą już co noc zapewniać swoim ciałom wypoczynku podczas snu. Zamiast tego mają nową motywację Mocy Mózgowej, o którą dbają. Regeneracja ich szarych komórek jest prosta i potrzeba do tego tylko chwili medytacji w dowolnym miejscu zapewniającym odprężenie. Na wypadek potrzeby nagłego impulsu energii, kosmita zawsze powinien mieć pod ręką skały kosmiczne, których zjadanie daje znaczny przypływ sił. Kosmici mają zaawansowane sposoby zajmowania się także swoimi pozostałymi motywacjami i mogą nawiązywać telepatyczny kontakt z innymi Simami w pobliżu – w celu wydrenowania Sima z jego motywacji, co zapewnia kosmicie różne korzyści albo w celu wzmocnienia innego Sima kosztem własnych motywacji. To jasne, że kosmici są potężnymi istotami sami z siebie, ale można odblokować niektóre z ich ważniejszych możliwości używając należącego do nich UFO. UFO Ciekawostki * Porwane Simki nigdy nie zachodzą w ciążę (tyczy się The Sims 2). Jedynie mężczyźni mogą urodzić kosmitę. By kobieta jednak urodziła kosmitę należy skorzystać z InSIMenatora. * Kosmici nie zawsze rodzą się z czarnymi oczami . * Aby statek przyleciał na podgląd miasta, trzeba mieć rozbity statek UFO, Simhenge lub wieżę ciśnień . * W The Sims 2 istnieje pogłoska, że Bellę Ćwir porwali kosmici i uwięzili na wieki. * Jest tylko pięciu kosmitów z włosami. Reszta jest łysa . * W The Sims 3: Cztery Pory Roku mężczyźni również zachodzą w ciążę po porwaniu. Matkami kosmitów są kosmitki ( w The Sims 2 byli to kosmici płci męskiej) z którymi porwani wcześniej Simowie mogą się kontaktować, nawet zaprosić do domu. * Kosmici lepią zielone, kosmiczne bałwany. * Jeśli mamy zainstalowany dodatek "Nie z tego świata", mamy w domu kosmitę oraz nadnaturalnego Sima, gdy postarają się o dzieci, jest mała szansa, że urodzi się np. kosmito-wróżka. Galeria FileChloe Singles bathing suit.jpg|Celina Jedynak 383472_10151106492608152_2036437819_n.jpg 307953_10151106492048152_1023208442_n.jpg 540965_10151106492998152_1781819384_n.jpg 46522_10151106493088152_1149295994_n.jpg 155627_10151106493173152_2008131554_n.jpg 246783_10151106493278152_176598945_n.jpg 483041_10151106493363152_1449698361_n.jpg sims3.jpg|inwazja!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! en:Alien Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rasy w The Sims 3